Love Has Bounds
by fallenxxangelxx
Summary: "I don't love you anymore!" I shouted at him my one and only love. I'm telling him this because I love him so much and I don't want him to die or killed because of me. "Why not?" He asked.   PLEASE R&R PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ
1. stupid human

=:x **Hey this is my first fan fiction yes its short This is a Shugo Chara story :) Amu and Ikuto together forever :) sadly I do not own Shugo Chara Peach-Pit dose.**

* * *

++++++++++++++++++++++++**Prologue: Hurt**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I don't love you anymore!" I shouted at him my one and only love. I'm telling him this because I love him so much and I don't want him to die or killed because of me "Why not?" He asked. Damn him why is he making this so hard for me? Doesn't he see why I'm doing this? This is for his sake. I smacked him hard and started crying. He was too shocked to say anything. His face looked so miserable I stared running away because I couldn't stand how his face looked. "Amu!" He shouted for me. I didn't look back because I knew he would see me crying.

* * *

**As I said it is short but please review :) :D =:x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Meow =^-^= IKUTOXAMU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sadly I do not own Shugo Chara & sorry i do not kno Ikutos fathers name :'(**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death

I heard my phone ringing, but I was in too much pain to pick it up, it was probably Ikuto "Amu answer your stupid phone!" I heard my Grandma shout. "Whatever!" I shouted back. I grabbed my phone angry. "Hello?" I asked harshly. "Amu turn on your T.V to the news now!" I heard my best friend voice shouting franticly into the phone. "Ok one second." I said searching for my remote. I found my remote and turned my T.V. on. "In other news the son of Lovely Star Hotel owner Erik Tsukiyomi was found dead last night Ikuto Tsukiyomi was sixteen and looks like he took his own life...." The news lady said. I turned off my T.V and fell to the floor. I started crying hard and I stared screaming. "Amu! Amu are you ok!?" Rima shouted into the phone. "I ....have....to...go." I cried into the phone. I hung it up. My Grandma walked into my room with hot cocoa and wrapped a blanket around me. "Grandma when I broke up with him was for his safety not to kill him!" I cried to her. "I know sweetie." She said soothingly. "I should've looked back I shouldn't of smacked him." I cried even harder. My Grandma got up and left my room because she can't stand me crying. I snuck to where I last seen Ikuto.

I ran up the hill where I seen lots of people standing and crying. "There is no point in crying it's not your fault he is dead it is mine! I shouted in my head. I saw his dad knelling at a puddle of blood. "Mr. Tsukiyomi!" I shouted running over to him. "Amu you heard of his death didn't you?" Eric said with tears in his eyes. "Yes. I am very sorry sir." I cried. "It is ok it is not like it's your fault he is dead." Eric said hugging me. "Sir could you come with me to look at your son's body?" A policeman asked. "Only if Amu comes with me." He said sadly._ Why is he making me go with him? _"Ok, come along then." The policeman said leading Eric and me to the car.

We arrived at the place where Ikuto's body was. "Ikuto!" I shouted when I seen Ikuto laying there covered-up. I ran over to him crying. "Sir, do you want us to uncover him?" A lady in all white asked. "Yes I do." Eric came over and stood beside me. The lady uncovered Ikuto and the first thing I noticed was the hand print I left on his face and dried up tears down his cheeks. "What happened? What is that bruise on his cheek." Erick cried out in pain. "IKUTO I'm sorry I love you I really really do!" I screeched falling to my knees crying. "Someone slapped him." The lady said sadly. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out.

I woke up in my room screaming. "Is she up yet?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. "I don't know you can go and check if you want." My Grandma answered. "Amu are you awake?" the voice asked closing the door."Who are you?" I screeched at the boy in my room who reminded me of Ikuto so much. "I am Ikuto's brother Yoru." The boy laugh coming and sitting on my bed. "Ikuto didn't have a brother." I said coldly. "Ah, you're not dumb after all I guess that is why I well we fell for you." He said leaning closer to me. "We?" I asked scared backing up to the wall. "Kiss me and I will tell who we are and what I am." The boy said. "There is no way in the world I would kiss you even if you remind me of Ikuto." I shouted. "Aww but Amu I love you and if you want Ikuto back kiss me." He said with a evil smirk. _I hate him already!_

* * *

**Sorry it is short =:x please review I LOVE YOU ALLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
